


Expecting

by Eccentricstate



Series: The Road to Pups [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha!Rhett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath, Body Image, Body Worship, Car Sex, Childbirth, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Massages, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Mpreg, Nesting, Office Sex, Omega!Link, Panties, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Rhett and Link are finally having a pup, but of course that isn't going to stop them from having tons of sex.





	1. Sexiest in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series, but you don't have to read the first part to understand what's going on.

Rhett and Link were both a pile of nervous energy by the time their names were called. It was about eight weeks into Link’s pregnancy and they were going in for their first prenatal checkup. Well, Rhett was there for moral support. They were then directed into an examination room and Link was instructed to strip completely and offered a gown for coverage. 

“I’m about to get naked,” Link winked, and wiggled his hips as he started to take off his shirt. The shirt brushed over one of his nipples and he hissed, they had become rather sensitive and tender recently. 

“You’re so immature,” Rhett said, stepping closer to his lover. “Want me to help you out?”

“No, you’ll try something and I don’t wanna be hard while I’m getting examined,” Link said, shooing his lover away. “It’s already awkward enough to have someone else prodding around down there.”

The brunet proceeded to remove his pants and underwear until he was standing completely naked in the middle of the exam room. He grabbed his clothes and handed them to Rhett. The smaller man glanced at the gown that was laid across the examination table. 

“What’s even the point in the gown if the doctor’s gonna be looking at, you know… everything?” Link asked, picking it up and putting it on. The back was completely open, leaving his pert backside open to the elements.

“Comfort, I guess,” Rhett answered, staring at his beautiful mate. “They gave you the option not to have one.”

“Like I’m gonna sit on the table in my birthday suit,” Link said, indignantly. “I feel vulnerable enough as it is.”

“You asked,” Rhett pointed out. 

Link looked like he was about to say something else but then there was a knock at the door. 

Link laughed nervously, “Come in.”

The doctor came in, she was an older, beta woman. Rhett and Link had done a lot of research before deciding on the perfect OB/GYN for them. They had read a lot of wonderful things about this particular doctor; she was highly acclaimed in her field. 

She smiled upon seeing the mate’s and approached Rhett with her hand out for a shake, “It’s nice to meet you, I am Dr. Hudson.” It was obvious that she had dealt with traditionalist couples in the past, hence why she approached Rhett first. 

Rhett took her hand and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Rhett, and this is Link,” He gestured to his lover. “We aren’t traditionalists, by the way.”

Dr. Hudson’s smile broadened and she brought her hand out to shake Link’s, “Nice to meet you, Link. Please have a seat.” She gestured for the men to sit. 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Hudson,” Link said, as he sat on the examination table. Rhett took a seat next to the table.

“You can call me Marion, if you want,” Marion said. “We’re going to get quite acquainted.”

Link blushed and Rhett laughed. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, though,” Marion assured. “I’ll just be confirming your pregnancy and making sure that your body is healthy.”

Link nodded, and smiled over at Rhett, “Then let’s get to it, I guess.” He reached over and Rhett twined his fingers through the brunet’s.

“Alrighty, boys,” Marion said as she flipped through her clipboard and started to ask Link questions about his medical history. 

“And when were the two of you mated?” Marion asked.

“We were both twelve,” Link said, squeezing Rhett’s hand. 

Marion’s eyes widened, “You were young.”

“Yes, we’re true mates, so…”

Marion smiled widely, “True mates? If that’s the case, I do not expect many complications in your pregnancy.”

Rhett grinned at Link and kissed the back of his hand. 

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to slip the top of your gown down so I can give you a breast exam.” Marion said, setting down her clipboard.

Link let go of Rhett’s hand and slipped his arms out of the gown, letting it fall to his lap.

“Have you noticed any tenderness, recently?”

“Yes, my breast area has gotten really tender in the last couple weeks.”

Marion nodded, “That’s perfectly normal, you’re beginning to start the process of developing breasts.Can you lift your left arm for me, please?”

She performed the exam swiftly and thoroughly, obviously trying to make it as noninvasive as possible.

“Okay, you’re Alpha can do this part,” She gestured for Rhett to come stand in front of his mate. “Can you please lightly pinch his nipples, I would like to check for discharge.”

Rhett nodded and smirked at his mate before reaching over and pinching both tender nipples, pulling a little mewl from Link. He blushed a deep shade of pink as he felt a little trickle of slick leave his body. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” Marion said. “It makes it easier to do the pap smear while you are slightly aroused. ” 

Link sighed, he was reassured but he still felt embarrassed to have leaked on the exam table. He glared at Rhett, even though he knew the blonde wasn’t really at fault. Rhett shrugged, sheepishly, and sat back down. 

“In good news, there appear to be no irregularities with your breast development.” Marion said. “I expect that within the next month, by the time you make your next visit, you will begin to see a significant change. Your nipples will grow larger and will eventually become the size of a woman’s, at that point you will have small breasts.”

Rhett grinned, “Well, I can’t wait.” Link swatted at him and the taller man laughed.

“Okay, now for the most invasive part, and for this, I apologize,” Marion said. “It’s always a little more difficult for male omegas. We are gonna do the pap smear and I need you to get on all fours.”

Link was dreading this part the most but he made eye contact with Rhett, who gave him an encouraging nod. In a sudden rush of courage, he scrambled and got onto all fours, feeling very exposed as he realized the gown really wasn’t doing much for coverage at this point. 

Marion picked up a strange device and walked over to Link’s backside, gesturing for Rhett to come over. 

“This is a speculum,” Marion said. “I will be inserting this into Link so I can get a sample from his cervix.” 

“It looks like something out of a scifi movie,” Rhett said, and glanced at his lover. “You’re doing so good, baby, only a little more and we get to see the pup.” He rubbed a hand over one of Link’s exposed cheeks. Link let out a whimper and a little bit of slick slipped from his hole and down his thigh. 

Link looked back at his lover, his face bright red, “I hate you.” His eyes were brimming with tears.

Rhett jerked his hand back, a little shocked, “I’m sorry, Link, I honestly didn’t mean to.” 

Link sighed and nodded. 

“As I said before, this is all perfectly normal, and it makes the insertion of the device easier anyway,” Marion said. “I’m inserting it now, it shouldn’t hurt but please tell me if it does.” 

She pressed the speculum to Link’s entrance and slowly inserted it inside. Rhett was fascinated by how the device kept the brunet’s hole open. 

“Do you feel any pain?”

“Well, my pride definitely hurts right now,” Link said. 

The rest of the exam went by quickly and they finally got to the part they had been looking forward to, the ultrasound. 

Link was on his back, happy to no longer be so exposed. At this point, only his flat stomach was out in the open.

“Okay, now all the hard stuff is done and we can get to the fun part,” Marion said as she finished setting up the machine. “This is gonna be a little cold.” She said as she spread the ultrasound gel across his stomach. 

Link winced as the gel made contact with his stomach.

She smiled at him and brought the ultrasound wand down to glide it along his stomach. After a moment she hummed and said, “There’s your pup.”

Both men had their eyes glued to the monitor in awe. Link grabbed onto Rhett’s hand clumsily as he kept his eyes set firmly on the screen,

Rhett could feel his eyes prickling with tears so he tried to lighten the mood, “No wonder we needed scifi gear, we’re having an alien.”

Link turned his gaze to look at his lover, he was about to say something indignantly but instead he smirked and said, “More like a weird peanut.”

Rhett chuckled and looked down at his lover’s stomach, “Hello, peanut.” He whispered, as if anything louder would harm this beautiful being growing inside his lover. Link brought his hand up to play with his mate’s hair. 

They were like that for several minutes before Marion removed the wand and started to clean off Link’s belly. 

“You can get dressed and you are free to go,” Marion said, smiling. “Congratulations, you’re already taking the first steps towards a healthy pregnancy. I’ll fill out the prescription for your prenatal vitamins and I’ll call you when the results from your tests come back.”

Link smiled at her, broadly, “Thank you so much.”

“Thank you,” Rhett said, genuinely. 

~~~

Link was feeling a little self conscious recently. The doctor had mentioned that he would notice some other changes to his body as well.

He hadn’t realized that he would get… softer. His thighs and hips were starting to fill out; they were no longer as firm as they used to be. He had noticed a little bloating in his stomach and waist area that was not a baby bump--at least, not yet. Then there were his breasts. They were small, and would probably only get about a cup larger by the end of his pregnancy. However, they were still...there. Odd little lumps that had not existed before. His nipples had become larger and darker, softer. He had started to wear tank tops under his shirts because they would poke through when he got cold and he refused to take it off when he and Rhett had sex. He was worried that his mate might be turned off by his changing body.

He stood in front of the mirror, completely naked after his shower. He brought his hands to the small globes on his chest and gave them a light squeeze. He hiccuped, as they were rather sensitive at the moment. He continued to inspect the globes, until he heard the door to the bathroom open.

“Hey, Link…” Rhett trailed off as he caught sight of his naked lover fondling himself. His eyes zeroed in on the delicate breasts that had developed on the brunet’s chest.

Link blushed a deep shade of red and tried to cover is breasts and the rest of his body with his hands, “R-Rhett! Get out!”

Instead of leaving, Rhett blinked and took a step closer to his mate. Link tried to take a step backward but he ended up enveloped in his lover’s arms. He squirmed and tried to break free but the larger man wasn’t letting up. 

“Is this what’s been up with you recently?” Rhett asked, stroking the soft, still-wet hair of his lover. 

Link just remained silent and pressed his face into the blond man’s neck, taking in a deep, calming breath. 

Rhett sighed, “Are you worried about your body, baby?”

Link just nodded and remained quiet. 

“Show me,” It wasn’t a command but Link still felt the desire to listen to his mate and stepped back. He kept his hands covering his body for a moment before dropping them, revealing his naked breasts and soft body to his lover.

Link laughed self deprecatingly, “Gross, right?”

Rhett’s heart wrenched at the brunet’s self-hating tone, but his cock gave an interested twitch when he took in the sight of his mate’s soft curves. It was really only a subtle change, areas where the brunet had originally been sharp and hard were now soft. The most obvious change was in the swell of his breasts, and in his swollen, darkened nipples. 

“Gross? Hardly,” Rhett breathed out. “Gosh, Link, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Link turned his head away, obviously not believing him. Rhett sighed again, taking his mate by the shoulders and walking him toward the mirror in their bedroom. When they reached the mirror, Rhett stood behind his mate.He kissed all along the smaller man’s neck and mating mark. He brought his hands up to Link’s softer hips and thighs, rubbing them.

“You see these?” Rhett asked and the brunet nodded. “These have to get bigger so that it’s safer for you and the pup when you give birth.” 

Link moaned and the blonde moved his hands up his body, to his stomach, “This has to get softer too, so you can keep our pup safe as he or she grows inside of you. You’re making a warm, safe place for our pup to grow and become strong, like you.”

Link was trying to hold back tears, and Rhett moved up to his breasts, cupping them, “And these, these are beautiful. You developed breasts so you can nourish our pup, and maybe even me on occasion with milk that you produce. Your entire body was designed to nurture and help our pups grow big and strong. So don’t, even for a second, think that I’ll find you gross.”

At this point, tears were streaming freely down Link’s face, “You’re really okay with my body like this?”

“Okay? I fucking love it, Link,” Rhett grinned and gave his lover an appreciative once over in the mirror. “You’re always so sexy, but right now? I’m having a hard time not fucking you.”

The brunet sniffled and smiled widely at his lover, pressing is even rounder ass to his mate’s clothed crotch, “What’s stopping you?”

Rhett hummed, “You’re tempting, but I have plans for you.” He wiped the tears from the smaller man’s face.

“What kinda plans?” Link asked, as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Rhett rolled his eyes, “You’re a dork. You’re also gonna need clothes for this.”

Link pouted his lips but walked to their closet to pull out the outfit he wanted to wear. As he was buttoning his shirt, he glanced at Rhett. 

“Why do you always know what to say?”

“I just said what I was honestly thinking, Link.”

~~~

“Why are we at the mall?” Link asked.

“We’re gonna get you some stuff that I think will make you feel a little more confident,” Rhett said and they turned the corner, right into a lingerie store. 

“Lingerie?” Link blushed as he took in the scantily clad mannequins. 

“Yeah, I did some research and they have a pretty big male omega and maternity section at this particular store,” Rhett said as they walked over to the area with the male omega symbols. 

“Why do you think Lingerie will make me feel better?”

“I figure that part of why you feel so self conscious right now if because you aren't… dressed for the job, I guess?” Rhett said. “You’re worried about your nipples showing through your shirt, right?”

Link nodded and started looking around, “There are a lot of… skimpy selections.”

Rhett laughed, “This is the more masculine area.” He gestured to the drawers with more masculine ideals in mind. 

“I’ll pick some of those, but I want you to choose some of the… more exposing, options for me,” Link said, sheepishly. He started looking through the drawers of bras and underwear, and already started choosing pairs that he thought he might like. 

“You mean...you want me to pick sexy lingerie for you?” Rhett asked, a little incredulous. 

Link blushed, “Yes, get whatever you think will look good on me. Make sure to get the next size up too, since they’ll get bigger when I start producing milk.”

Rhett chuckled, “Babe, I think all of it will look good on you.” He tried not to look too excited as he walked over to the sexier options for omega males. 

Link rolled his eyes, and eventually both men had made their decisions and they were in a fairly large changing room. Rhett was sitting in the soft lounge chair as his lover undressed down to his bare skin. 

The brunet caught sight of a pair of lacy, blue, crotchless panties with a small pocket in the front for him to fit his small cock in to. He blushed and realized that there was a lacy, blue bra that went with it. Feeling a little daring, Link decided to try those on first. He picked them up and didn’t look at the blond man as he pulled the panties up his legs and over his round ass. He tucked his cocklette in to the pocket in the front and was surprised to find that he really enjoyed how the panties held everything in place. He then slipped his arms through the straps of the bra and spent a good five minutes trying to hook the back. When he finally got it hooked, he was pleased to find that the fit was perfect. For the first time in two weeks, he felt like his chest was finally protected, despite the see-through fabric. He turned to his mate nervously.

“What do you think?” Link asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Rhett whistled, “What do I think? I’m half considering asking you to wear that out of the store.”

Link looked back at the mirror and he could see his plump ass framed perfectly by the open strips of fabric. It was a little breezy, but not in a bad way. 

“I think it looks good too,” Link said, twirling his hips a little with the boost in confidence. “I’ll wear it out of the store but I’m gonna put my clothes over it.”

The blond man grinned, happy to see that his mate was feeling better about himself. He took a moment to appreciate how the lingerie fit on his lover. Both the bra and the panties were made of a see-through lace that were just transparent enough to give a tease of his perky nipples and small cock. 

Link tried on all the other pairs and Rhett could feel his own cock struggling against the constraints of his zipper. Throughout all of the pieces he had tried on, Link had realized that he actually preferred how the more lacy and satiny pieces felt on his skin, so he was probably going to buy more of those. He was on the last set, it would be a more subdued black pair if it weren’t for the slit in the panties that went from nearly the very back, to all the way in the front. The brunet’s dick hung limply between his legs.

“You were definitely going for easy access, weren’t you?” Link said, rolling his eyes as he adjusted a bra strap.

Rhett shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a man who knows what he wants.” He gestured for the smaller man to come over and sit on his lap. Link came over and sat down, squirming a little on Rhett’s erection. They were sitting in front of the vanity mirror and Link found it a little scandalous to see his half-naked self sitting on his fully clothed mate. He could see and feel his cock give an interested twitch between his legs, a little trickle of slick slipped from his hole and onto Rhett’s lap.

The larger man brought his mouth over to Link’s ear, tickling him a little with his beard, “You know, there are other parts that are easy for me to access too.”

Link blinked at him, “What do you mean?”

Rhett brought his hand to a hook at the top corner at the front of his bra, “All of these bras are designed for breastfeeding.” He removed the hook and a triangular piece of fabric fell down, revealing one of Link’s breasts. He brought his hand over to the other hook and released that one as well. 

Link let out a gasp as the cold air hit his breasts and his nipples hardened to stiff peaks. The larger man brought his hands over to each nipple, tweaking them. Link moaned and watched as his own dick hardened to complete stiffness and he could feel his hole opening and closing in search of something to fill him. He knew he had probably soaked all the way through Rhett’s pants. The blonde continued to rub his nipples until he genuinely thought he was going come from his nipples alone. Then, the taller man removed his hands from the brunet’s nubs and brought them to the smaller man’s thighs. He hiked them up, so that the soles of Link’s feet rested on his own thighs. The blonde widened his legs and tilted the brunet’s hips up, effectively exposing Link’s leaking hole. Link was a little shocked, as he has never seen himself in this way before. The larger man took his index finger and and rubbed at the twitching rim. 

Link let out a little nervous giggle, “Aren’t we taking this a little too far?” 

“Hardly,” Rhett said, sliding the finger down to his knuckle. Link moaned, breathily, as Rhett began to fuck in to him with his finger. The brunet’s toes curled and more slick left his body. Rhett added a second finger and began scissoring them within him. When he finally removed them, they made a loud squelching noise from all the slick. Rhett reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

Link’s eyes widened, “Did you have that this entire time?” 

“You never know when you might need an egg vibrator,” Rhett said, his tone only a little serious. 

“You’re a total perv,” Link muttered. His breath hitched as Rhett pressed the egg against his entrance and started pushing it inside. When the egg was all the way inside, and pressing dangerously close to his prostate, the brunet belatedly realized, “It doesn’t have a chord?”

“I have the remote,” Rhett winked.

“But what if it gets lost inside?”

“Just trust me,” Rhett said, humor in his voice. “You should get dressed.”

Link grumbled, standing up, “You’re such a tease.” From the mirror he looked completely debauched. His face was red, his cock standing at full attention, dripping at the tip. Not to mention the slick that was sliding down his thighs. The small vibrator wasn’t really a bother yet, but he knew Rhett would change that soon. He looked over at his lover who was collecting all the bras and panties that they had decided on. He smirked when he saw that the front of the larger man’s pants was completely soaked with his slick. 

“I’ll put out later, don’t you worry,” Rhett winked.

They eventually got to the register and checked out, Rhett grabbed some massage oil at the register and Link raised an eyebrow. The blonde shrugged and they left the mall. When they got into the car, Rhett gave Link a look that made the smaller man nervous.

Link giggled, “What? Can you see the bra through my shirt?”

Rhett smirked, “I wanna see you without the shirt, right now. In fact, I don’t like those pants on you, either.”

“Don’t be mean to my pants,” Link said, beginning to take off his clothes anyway. In the middle of changing, Rhett turned on the vibrator to the lowest setting. The brunet gasped, even though the vibration was really only a small annoyance. He finished removing his clothes, left in nothing but the black number he had on earlier. He could feel slick dripping onto the car seat. 

Rhett pulled out of the parking spot and they drove like that. Link tried to take deep breaths but let out a little shriek when Rhett turned the vibrator up another notch. 

When they were at a red light, the blonde looked over at his lover, who was splayed out on the passenger seat. His little cock was dripping precome and his nipples shown through the fabric of his bra. 

“I wanna stop for some fast food,” Rhett said. “We haven’t had lunch yet.”

Link looked up at him and their eyes met. The smaller man knew what he was asking and he took a minute to think about the implications. After a moment of thought, he nodded his head. When the light turned green, Rhett turned into a fast food joint. Upon entering the lot, he cranked the vibration to the maximum level causing the smaller man to let out a shout. The vibration was so high that it could easily be heard.

Rhett got to the intercom, taking his and Link’s order as the brunet squirmed and tried not to moan in his seat. Link leaned his head against the blonde’s shoulder and whimpered as Rhett drove to the drive-thru window. At the window, there was a younger male, probably a beta but possibly an omega, who did not look particularly phased when he saw the brunet writhing in the car seat half naked. Rhett figured that the kid saw a lot more than what they were doing. The larger man handed him the money for the food. Link scooted closer to his mate, feeling the sudden need to stake his claim in front of a potential threat, but the movement caused the vibrator to brush against his prostate and he ended up coming all over the front of front of his body with a loud moan. Rhett was completely fascinated with his lover; the brunet was spread across the seat, spent cock lying limply in a puddle of his own slick. The brunet had managed to get cum on his own face, a couple specks on his skewed glasses and a droplet dripped from his cheek. The blonde collected it and brought it to his own mouth. The kid at the window cleared his throat and held out the bag of food. Rhett grabbed it and thanked him. 

In his post-orgasm haze, Link realized that the reason Rhett wanted to display him like that was to prove to him that he was worth showing off. 

“Rhett, park, now,” Link commanded. 

Rhett blinked at his lover’s tone but but he decided to listen and parked the car in the the fast food parking lot. When the car was parked, Rhett was about to speak, but Link had already unbuckled his seatbelt and launched himself at the Alpha. Their lips locked and Rhett moaned into the kiss. He realized in the back of his head the Link was going to take control. The brunet completely dominated the kiss, his tongue slipped through the seam of the larger man’s lips and he continued to lead the battle inside. They continued like this for several long minutes until they parted for air, a line of drool falling down the corner of the smaller man’s lips. 

“Link--” Rhett tried to speak again but Link cut him off with another kiss. 

“No talking,” Link said. “It’s my turn to play with you, Rhett.” He pressed the button on the seat that made it slide backwards, so Rhett was on his back and Link was on top of him. 

The omega proceeded to unbuckle the blonde’s pants and sighed happily when he released his Alpha’s enormous cock. He immediately lined up his hole with his mate’s dripping manhood, but stopped when the larger man made a sound of protest.

“You have to get the egg out first, baby,” Rhett got out quickly, making sure not to get interrupted. “You have to push it out.”

This made the omega pause for a minute but he eventually spoke, “Take off your shirt while I get it out.”

Rhett nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, watching his mate. The smaller man took in a deep breath and began to push the egg out of his body. He could feel his ass muscles working to get the object out and the feeling of it working it’s way out was sort of ticklish. Eventually, he could feel the egg prodding at his hole and he decided last minute to flip his body around so Rhett could watch as he pushed it out. He could feel it opening his rim and the blonde moaned as he watched the egg come out and fall on to his stomach. The larger man grabbed the slick slippery egg and threw it into the cup holder. 

The minute the egg was out, Link flipped around again and took his lover dick in hand. He hovered above it for a minute, allowing some of his slick to drip onto the member and he worked it down the shaft. He then pressed the tip to his aching hole and bore down, taking the length down in one swift movement. He gave himself a minute to adjust before he began moving up and down the shaft. He eventually worked up a rhythm that suited his current needs and continued to work himself up and down the swollen cock. 

Rhett really couldn’t do anything in this position, so he only watched as his lover took his pleasure in his own hands. The omega was taking what he needed at the moment, and Rhett was loving every minute of it. Link felt a smug sense of satisfaction as he watched the larger man simply lay there and take what he gave him. The brunet leaned forward, still working the cock, and brought one of his lover’s small nipples into his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue and licked it a couple times, dragging a moan from the large alpha. He brought his hands out to feel around the blonde’s abs. Link could feel his mate’s knot beginning to catch on his rim and his own body was preparing to squirt the minute it was locked inside. He knew he wouldn’t come from his cock after just doing so a few minutes ago. He eagerly chased after the knot, squeezing his cheeks to try to get it to lock sooner. With one last thrust, Rhett’s knot was locked inside him and the man was flooding him with his cum. He could feel his own orgasm happening and his whole body shook as he squirted. Link couldn’t personally feel it, as the knot was locking in all the liquids, but he knew the other man could feel it around his member. The brunet collapsed on his mate’s chest and they remained quiet for several long minutes. 

“You make me feel so sexy,” Link whispered, blushing. 

Rhett laughed, “You’re the sexiest omega in the entire world.” He rubbed a hand up and down the brunet’s back.

“Only out of the Omegas?”

“Sexiest person in the entire world.”

“Only in the world?”

“Damn, you’re greedy,” Rhett laughed. “Sexiest in the universe.”

Link smiled, “You’re the sexiest Alpha in the world.”

“Only out of the Alphas?”

“Well, there can only be one sexiest person in the world,” Link grinned up at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “And that’s me.”

Rhett pressed a kiss to the brunet’s lips, “That’s true.”

A few more second passed.

“This position is super uncomfortable.”

“You’re the one you decided to ride me in the car.”


	2. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out the pup's gender and Link's body undergoes a new change.

Rhett and Link were sitting at their desk on the set of Good Mythical Morning. They had yet to begin filming, so the blonde was was caressing the small swell of the smaller man’s stomach. As he was doing this, they briefly discussed some leftover details for the filming with the crew. They then turned to the camera. 

“What is the perfect setup for our pup’s nest?” Rhett asked. 

“Let’s talk about that,” Link smiled and placed his hand over the larger man’s.

~~

“We are never going to need this much stuff,” Link said, watching as his mate brought bags of baby items.

Rhett had no idea what came over him. One minute he was picking up another box of Mini Wheats for Link, and the next, he was standing in a baby department store, staring down at a set of strollers. Let’s just say he left with more than a couple bags. 

“I honestly have no idea what happened,” Rhett said as he brought the bags into the room that they had designated to the nest. “It suddenly became very important to me.”

The brunet giggled, “You’re nesting before me.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, “I think it’s because your bump started showing,” The larger man dropped the bags and reached his hand out to the curve of his mate’s stomach. “It drives my Alpha insane.”

Link pecked him on the lips and reached his hand into one of the bags, pulling out a teething ring, “But don’t you think it’s a little early for this?” He laughed as he wiggled the ring around. 

“I realize it looks dumb now, but it made perfect sense to me at the time,” Rhett chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s torso.

“You better not have bought any blankets,” Link breathed into the blond man’s neck. “I plan on touching every single soft item in every single store and buying whatever my Omega wants.”

“Well aren’t you a little particular?”

“My Omega knows what he wants,” Link shrugged.

~~

So, they ended up at a nesting store. Link was currently standing in front of a white, fur blanket, and Rhett was standing behind him,

“It looks like a yeti pelt,” Link said, as he reached out and touched the faux fur. “A really soft yeti pelt.” Link brought the blanket up to his face and snuggle it. 

The blonde smiled, “A mythical beast for a mythical family.”

Link still had his face buried in the fur when he said, “This mythical beast is gonna keep the nest so warm.” 

“We’re gonna have to scent so many blankets when we get home,” Rhett groaned as he stared down at the pile they already had. 

“Stop complaining and feel this yeti,” Link shoved the blanket at his lover. 

“Well, it is soft.”

~~

The nest wasn’t quite like the one Link made during his heat. The entire room was covered in an assortment of soft and warm blankets. They hung from the ceiling and clung to the walls, creating a sort of cave that filtered in light through the window. There was a beautiful crib, plush with cushioning and blankets that both men had taken the time to scent lovingly. There was a bed at the other side of the room, piled high with even more blankets. Rhett and Link would begin sleeping in this room in preparation for the baby, and continue to sleep there until the pup was able to sleep the entire night. 

When Link pinned the last blanket in place, he threw himself down on the bed. The brunet turned his gaze to his mate, who was setting up the mobile above the crib. The smaller man groaned, and Rhett look over to see the omega with his arms outstretched.

“Let’s christen the bed,” Link said, winking and smiling mischievously. 

“Well, it’s hardly religious,” Rhett said, as he removed his shirt and walked over to his lover.

Link laughed boyishly as Rhett pounced on him, careful not to put his weight down on the pup, and tickled the brunet with his beard, “What? Are you saying our love is not an act of God?”

Rhett laughed and kissed along Link’s neck, “What I’m feeling right now can’t be anything other than sinful.”

The smaller man moaned and struggled to get out of his shirt. The blonde smiled and helped him to remove the garment, revealing swollen breasts trapped within the confines of a lacy, lavender bra. Rhett unhooked the front of the bra, releasing the breasts and they jiggled enticingly. The brunet’s nipples hardened, either from arousal or the cold, and the blond man took one of the nubs in his mouth, suckling.

“It’s gonna take a little more time before you’re gonna get anything out of there,” Link moaned, staring down at his lover. 

Rhett removed his mouth, giving the nipple a loving lick, “Can’t a man hope?” He kissed a line down the smaller man’s body, down to the small swell of his belly. He pressed dozens of kisses to the omega’s stomach. 

“Do you really wanna drink my milk that bad?”

Rhett groaned, “You have no idea how much I wanna taste it. I can already smell it coming, it’s gonna be so sweet.”

“It’s baby food,” Link said. “Are you a pup?”

Rhett yipped like a pup and nuzzled into the brunet’s stomach, he whispered, “I love this belly so much.”

Link giggled again but stopped when he felt a little fluttering in his stomach, “Rhett! Rhett, I feel…”

Rhett looked up, alarmed, “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I feel the pup,” Link smiled so brightly. “Rhett, I can feel the pup. It’s like butterflies inside.”

“The pup?” Rhett’s eyes widened and he pressed his face even closer. “I can’t feel it.” His voice sounded so disappointed. 

Link ruffled the blonde’s hair until it was tousled and all over the place, “It’s probably just too early for you to feel it.”

Rhett frowned and sighed. 

“Don’t be like that,” Link said. “And we were in the middle of something.” He wiggled his hips and ground his clothed erection against Rhett’s chest. 

Rhett chuckled, “Did I leave you hanging?” He unbuttoned the omega’s pants and pulled them down. The brunet’s panties were of matching color and texture to the bra, which Rhett only noticed briefly as he quickly removed and discarded them. Link’s hard cocklette stood leaking between his legs, the smell of slick released from between his legs hit the blonde’s nose.

“Hey, man,” Link tried to reach for Rhett’s pants. “You need to take those off.” 

“Hey, man,” Rhett smiled and shimmied out of his pants. His cock sprung free and smudged precome on the smaller man’s leg as he leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. 

They kissed lovingly until Link wrapped his legs around the taller man impatiently. Rhett brought one of his hands down between the brunet’s thighs and spread his plump cheeks. The entire area was covered in slick and Rhett greedily swiped his fingers through it before pressing against the little winking hole. Link sighed and tried to press back to get the finger to penetrate him. Rhett brought the finger back slightly, not allowing it to enter. He then kept the digit pressed against the entrance and felt as it twitched, only then did he press in an allow the finger to slip into the soft channel.

Link wiggled, Rhett fucking loved it when he wiggled. His pert little breasts shaked a little with the movement. Rhett fucked into him and the smaller man easily accepted him inside. He slipped another finger inside and and curled them against the brunet’s prostate. He continued continued to fuck against it mercilessly. Link could swear he saw stars and cried out. 

“Just fuck me already,” Link moaned, rocking into the fingers. 

“Don’t rush me,” Rhett said, adding a third finger. He continued like this until Link started begging.

“Please, Rhett, don’t tease me.”

Rhett smiled and hitched the smaller man’s legs up, Link grabbed them. 

The blonde lined his hard cock up with the omega’s needy hole. He thrust in smoothly, with a grunt and the smaller man held on to his own legs tightly. The brunet’s glasses started to fall off his face and Rhett removed them, placing them on the bedside table. 

“Link, you’re so beautiful,” Rhett caressed the omega’s cheek. 

“Rhett… love you,” Link moaned out.

“Love you, Link,” Rhett said, picking up his pace. “I love you both.”

Rhett set the rhythm, hitting the omega’s prostate with every thrust forward. His knot started to catch on Link’s rim. On one particularly hard thrust to the smaller man’s bundle of nerves caused Link to come all over his abdomen. After a few more thrusts, Rhett’s knot took and he came down his lover’s tight channel. 

“Oh, gosh, Rhett. There’s so much.”

“I’m gonna give you all of it,” Rhett said. “Fill you all up.”

Link grinned, “You don’t need to, I’m already all full.” He splayed a hand over his stomach. 

“That you are,” Rhett delicately flipped them over so Link was lying down on top of him. 

~~

They were back at the clinic again for a checkup and the future parents were so excited to find out the baby's gender. 

Link was lying down on the examination table, this time he was wearing his own clothes and the shirt was tucked above his pregnant belly. Marion just finished spreading the gel all over his lower stomach and the brunet was squeezing his lover’s hand tightly as she brought the wand down on his stomach. She moved it about for a few moments before stopping and one specific location.

“There’s your cute little pup,” Marion said, smiling at the two men clinging on to each other.

“Link, they get more beautiful every time,” Rhett said, staring at the monitor.

Link nodded.

“Yes, she does,” Marion said, winking at them.

Link’s head jerked and his eyes widened, “We’re having a baby girl?” 

“I believe so, yes,” Marion confirmed. “Of course, the ultrasound isn’t perfect, but I’m fairly certain.”

Link grinned but just as soon his smile fell and he looked to his mate, “Are you okay with that?” 

A huge smile was spread across Rhett’s face, “I'm more than okay with that, Link. I’m so damn happy.”

“It's just, I know you wanted a boy…” 

“Link,” Rhett began. “I do want a boy eventually, but I am completely happy pampering this beautiful girl.”

Link smiled a little wobbly, his eyes glistening, and turned his gaze back to the monitor, “She’s gonna be so spoiled.”

“Look at her little nose, it's precious.”

“The position she's in makes it look like she's dancing.”

“Shit, it totally does.”

“Doin’ a little jig.”

~~

When they were seated in the car, Link started fidgeting.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone,” Link said, toying with the hem of his shirt. “Should we tell my parents first? Yours? Maybe the crew…”

Link paused for a minute, then a look of worry crossed his face, “What if she’s transgender? Or trans second-gender? What if she hates us for assigning gender roles and…”

Rhett’s eyes widened at the sudden change in topic, “Woah, woah, woah, Link, it’s gonna be fine.”

“But what if…”

“Link, we’ll just let her know early on that our love is unconditional. That we’ll always accept her.”

Link let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair, momentarily exhausted.

“You're such a worrier.” 

“It's what I do.”

~~

Rhett and Link were sitting on the couch in their living room, catching up on some shows that they had gotten behind on. The brunet was snuggled close to the larger man and had a soft blanket wrapped around his body. 

“Wait, so he was the killer all along?” Link motioned with his hands to indicate that his mind was blown. 

“I guess so,” Rhett said with rapt attention. “Pretty sure this guy won an Emmy for this.”

Link was about to say something else but he then felt wetness in his breast area. He glanced down and noticed that there were two little wet spots where his nipples were located. He let out a small gasp.

Rhett glanced over and his eyes zeroed in on the little wet spots. He licked his lips and smiled. 

“Link, is this for me?” 

Link stared at his mate for a moment and nodded. Without much thought, he sat back a little and removed his shirt. He was wearing a plain, silky bra, but the blonde was transfixed with the wet patches that decorated the center. 

Rhett leaned forward and brought his hands to the back of the bra, unhooking it. The fabric slid off and Link’s breasts were exposed to the open air. They were larger than when Link got his first bras but they were still fairly small. The darkened nipples had little beads of white liquid gathering at their tips.

“You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this,” Rhett said, reaching forward to brush a finger over one of the nipples, collecting some of the milk. 

Link moaned, “I think I have a pretty good idea.” He leaned forward, offering his breasts to his mate. 

Rhett wasted no time. He leaned forward and brought a nipple into his mouth, latching on. The smaller man moaned at the contact and adjusted a little for comfort. Rhett wrapped his arms around his mate and began to suckle.

It took a few seconds for the the milk to come but soon the blond man could taste the sweet liquid on his tongue. It was a different kind of sweet from Link's slick or cum, it was more comforting and warm. The brunet’s body began giving off a scent that Rhett had never smelled from him before. It was so comforting and loving, like it was wrapping him in a cocoon of safety. Rhett was a little shocked by how protected and happy he was starting to feel. It took the larger man a moment to realize that this was Link’s nursing scent. Omega’s create a scent when they are breastfeeding, so the pup feels safe when they are nursing. 

Link was also feeling pretty euphoric, his whole body felt like it was doing something very important. The look on Rhett's face as he fed was completely blissed out. The smaller man couldn't help but feel happy that he was providing for his alpha like this. It was the first time in a while that he felt like he could just offer himself up entirely, let Rhett take what he needed.

The blonde finished off the first breast and removed his mouth with a pop. He then latched on to the second, closing his eyes and taking in more of the sweet fluid. The act was so incredibly intimate, Link could genuinely feel as a part of himself moved into his mate’s body, nourishing him. The aching in his breast that normally seemed to be a constant was slowing dissipating. 

When Rhett finished, he glanced up at his glowing lover and kissed him. Link could taste his own sweetness on his tongue and he smiled around the kiss. 

“I always feel close to you, but right now…” Rhett trailed off, staring at the brunet with a dazed expression. 

“It sort of feel like I just connected to you on a whole new level,” Link finished snuggling close to the other man. 

They stayed in content silence for several, long minutes.

“I could easily drink you every day, you're so delicious,” Rhett said, poking a breast playfully. 

“You can, if you wanna.”

“Really?”

Link nodded, and giggled, “You can squeeze some into your morning coffee everyday.”

“You think I won't?”

~~

Needless to say, Link was not surprised when Rhett rucked up his shirt and unclasped one of the fabric triangles to reveal his breast the next morning. 

They were both ready to leave for work and Rhett had his coffee in hand. 

“I'll nurse properly from you later, but right now…” Rhett brought his mug up for Link to hold under his own breast. Rhett then took the breast and squeezed delicately. It took a few seconds, but then the sweet milk began to pour from Link's breast into Rhett's coffee. The white liquid made the coffee turn a golden color and the blonde stopped squeezing. 

The milking was a lot different from nursing and Link felt a little turned on after Rhett removed his hand. 

“Rhett, I'm kinda…” He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. A little slick slipped from his hole.

Rhett could smell the arousal coming from his mate and leaned forward to kiss their mating mark. 

“We've gotta get to work, I'll bend you over your my desk when we get the free time,” Rhett said as he took a sip from his coffee and moaned. 

“Or I'll bend you over mine,” Link said, smirking as he grabbed the keys and walked toward the car.

“Oh, is that how it's gonna be today?”


	3. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett pampers Link with a massage and they have a baby shower for the fans. Finally, they have their baby girl!

Link was pretty big now, and with said bigness came back pain. It was pretty constant at this point and he was having a difficult time with it. 

Rhett and Link just finished talking with the crew about a skit they were working on and the brunet started rubbing his back. The rubbing wasn’t really helping but he kept up his ministrations in hope that it would. 

Rhett noticed his mate’s discomfort and said, “Is your back hurting, Link?” He brought his hand to rest above the smaller man’s tailbone, close to Link’s hands.

Link nodded, “The belly is taking it’s toll, that’s for sure.”

“But it’s so cute,” Rhett smiled, bringing his hand around to caress the taught skin of Link’s pregnant stomach. “I have something for you at home.”

“A surprise?” Link asked. “What is it?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?”

~~

When they got home Rhett told Link to stay in the living room as he got the surprise ready. Before the smaller man could even reply, the blonde had already rushed off to the bathroom in their bedroom. Link could hear the tap for the bath being turned on and he wondered why Rhett had suddenly decided to bathe. When the water was turned off, the brunet turned to see his lover opening the door and walking toward him. 

“Close your eyes,” Rhett said, and Link obeyed reluctantly. Rhett took his pregnant mate by the shoulders and directed him to the bathroom. Before he even opened his eyes, Link could already smell something very pleasant. 

“Okay, open them.”

When the smaller man opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that the bathroom lights were all off, and the only thing illuminating the bathroom were dozens of candles surrounding the bathtub. The bath itself was full of water and frothy at the top with tons of bubbles. On the ledge of the bath sat two wine glasses and what appeared to be grape juice. 

“You romantic goof,” Link said, giggling and leaning forward to kiss the taller man on the cheek. 

“Care to join me?” Rhett said as he removed his shirt. 

The brunet grinned and removed his own shirt. He brought his hands down to his bellaband and struggled to remove the article of clothing. Rhett reached over and helped the other man wiggle out of the band and his pants. Once Link was down to his bra and panties, Rhett took a moment to appreciate his lover’s body. It was so soft and touchable with pregnancy, the more primal part of the taller man felt a great deal of satisfaction knowing he was the one that impregnated this beautiful omega. As the blond man removed his own pants and underwear, Link reached behind himself and unhooked his bra, setting free the plump little mounds trapped inside. His nipples hardened a little as they hit the cold air. Rhett’s cock gave an interested twitch but he reigned himself in, this was supposed to be all about Link. To ensure no further arousal, the larger man quickly helped the smaller out of panties. 

They stepped into the tub, sinking into the suds together. It was hot but it almost immediately soothed the shorter man’s aching body. Link was seated between Rhett’s thighs, his round ass pressing against the blonde’s partially hard cock. The brunet’s belly was not visible under all the bubbles but he could feel that it reached above the water. Rhett leaned back against the tub and sighed, content to simply have his omega in his arms. 

“I don’t think I’ve been in a bubble bath since I was a little kid,” Link said as he collected some of the bubbles and blew them out of his hands. 

“I remember we took one together when we were in, like, the second grade, or something,” Rhett said, chuckling at the memory. 

“I remember that! Our parents said that it was the last time, and I still think it was because you were being too touchy-feely,” Link exclaimed, clapping his hands together and causing some bubbles to land on his face. Some of the bubbles reached his glasses and Rhett reached over, removing the spectacles. He placed them next to the tub for safe keeping. 

“I already knew you were mine,” Rhett reminisced, his hands reaching for Link’s stomach like magnets to an opposite pole. “I was so damn possessive already.”

Link put his hands on top of his mate’s, “I felt the same way. Our parents must have already known we were mates. How could they not?”

“It would be a little weird for two boys to demand to bathe with each other under different circumstances, wouldn’t it?” Rhett speculated as he took a plastic cup that was next to the tub and filled it with bath water. He gently tilted the brunet’s head back and poured the water into his hair, making sure to cover the smaller man’s eyes. 

Instead of answering, Link simply hummed. Rhett grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted it into his hands, lathering it together. He brought his soapy hands up to Link’s dark locks and began massaging the smaller man’s scalp. The brunet moaned unintentionally and leaned back against the touch. Rhett continued to soothe Link with his gentle massage, working into areas that made the shorter man hum in appreciation. When he was done getting the shampoo worked in, he grabbed the plastic cup again and rinsed out Link’s hair.

“I feel like a little kid,” Link said, leaning back against his mate relaxedly. 

“That's okay every once in awhile,” Rhett said as he grabbed a wine glass. 

“Oh, are we cracking into the “wine”?” Link asked. “What are we having? Something smoky? Maybe something a little more robust?”

Rhett laughed and handed a glass to Link, “I’d say you can really taste the essence of the grape.” He uncapped the juice and poured it into Link’s glass before he poured himself one.

“Dink it,” Link smiled and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. 

“So smooth,” Rhett said.

“Yes, it goes down easy,” Link giggled. 

They continued to mock drink for several minutes, humoring each other. 

“Do you want me to do your hair?” Link asked, trying to look back at his lover.

“Nah, I showered this morning,” Rhett replied. “Plus, it's time for the second part of your surprise.”

“Part two?” Link asked, surprised that there was more.

“You bet.”

They climbed out of the tub, Rhett had to help his pregnant mate get up, as his belly threw off his balance. The blonde quickly dried himself and brought the towel over to gently pat Link dry. Link was feeling cooperative today, so he let his Alpha do as he pleased. He tried to keep himself from moaning as the larger man brushed over his sensitive breasts. Rhett noticed his lover’s sudden spike in arousal but did not mention it. When he was finished, he walked Link back into their bedroom and motioned for him to lie down.

“What are you planning to do to me?” Link giggled, gently rubbing his round stomach. 

“I’m gonna give you a massage,” Rhett replied, pulling out some massage oil from their bedside table. “Get on your side.”

Link smiled and rolled over to his side. The blonde man took a pillow and placed it between the smaller man’s legs. He placed a couple more pillows strategically in order to help support the brunet’s body.

“Can you tell me what areas have been hurting?”

Link though for a minute, “My back hurts the most, my legs too.”

“Okay, then that’s what I'll focus on.”

The taller man then proceeded to lather his hands in the slick oil before bringing his hands to the nape of Link’s neck. This was a sensitive place for omega’s, if you pressed hard enough, it could cause the omega to fall asleep. However, if you press lightly it can simply relax. The omega let out a sigh of relief as Rhett massaged his neck area and worked his way down to his back, avoiding the spine area. Once he reached the smaller man’s hips, he worked his way up on the other side of the brunet’s back.

Link already felt pretty damn relaxed from the warm bath but he could genuinely feel the tension leaving his body as his mate gently worked his tight back. 

“Rhett… feels so good,” Link mumbled.

Rhett brought his mouth over to kiss the center of the omega’s back, “I'm glad, baby.”

The blonde brought his hands down to the brunet’s legs, “I'm gonna do your legs now.”

Link nodded and the blond man helped move him for easier access. Rhett began at the lower calf of his left leg and worked his way up in a circular motion. The brunet shivered, his body was starting to feel like putty and he completely melted beneath the taller man’s hands. By the time the alpha moved on to his other leg, he could already feel himself falling asleep. Rhett chuckled as he finished the second leg, noticing that his lover was sound asleep. He looked so vulnerable, completely naked with his large belly open to the world. The large man couldn't help but feel a surge of affection. 

The blonde kissed his mate on the temple and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slid in next to the brunet and pulled the blankets over their bare bodies. As if sensing his presence, Link’s sleeping form sidled close to him and wrapped itself as close to the blonde as possible. Rhett chuckled again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

~~

Link woke up, feeling completely content and relaxed for the first time in a while. Light was just beginning to filter through the curtains of their bedroom. He glanced up to see his mate sleeping peacefully. Somewhere during the night he had attached himself to the larger man and he felt a little embarrassed, remembering how he fell asleep as his mate took care of him. In the middle of his thought process, Rhett blinked awake, squinting as he took in his staring lover. 

“‘Morning,” Rhett said, hoarsely. 

“‘Morning…” Link sighed. “I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I know you put a lot of thought in to everything and--”

Rhett cut him off, “Don’t worry about it, yesterday was supposed to be all about you. I'm happy that I got you so relaxed.”

Link stayed quiet for a moment, momentarily appeased, “You were so good at it.”

Rhett snorted, “Well, I can't take all the credit. I met with a specialist to talk about giving you a massage. They gave me a lot of pointers.” 

Link’s eyes widened, “You went that far?” 

Rhett smiled, “Of course I did. You're Link.”

“I don't even know what that means,” Link said, completely touched anyway. 

Rhett chuckled and they stayed in content silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Just as the blonde started to feel a little lost in the depths of his mate’s bright blue eyes, the brunet let out a squeak. 

“What?” Rhett said, a little alarmed, though he couldn't smell any distress from his mate. 

Instead of saying anything, Link quickly grabbed one of the taller man’s hands and brought it to his belly. Rhett was completely silent, until he felt it. The pup was kicking at Link’s stomach. The blonde took in a an awed breath.

“Oh my god, Link,” Rhett said, entranced. “That’s her. That's our pup.” He rubbed the area where the pup was kicking lightly. 

“Yeah, it's her,” Link was so happy that Rhett could finally feel her too. He had been dying to share this experience with his mate. 

With a look of wonder spread across his face, Rhett slid down, untangling himself from the brunet. He stopped when he had his face close to where the baby was kicking. He kissed the pregnant belly and rested his head against it. 

“Hi, puppy, I'm your papa,” Rhett said, smiling widely as he felt the pup kick in response. 

“Papa?” Link questioned, laughing as he somehow found the word hilarious. 

“What? I figured you would wanna be ‘daddy’,” Rhett said, defensively. “Are you saying you wanna be mommy instead?”

Link cringed and shook his head, “Nevermind, Papa.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, mommy.” The baby kicked again. 

“She likes it when you talk,” Link said, rubbing the top of his stomach where the swell begins. 

Rhett smiled and continued talking to the baby, “You know, your daddy is the most amazing man in the entire world. You know, other than me,” This made Link snort. “He has the biggest heart and he's gonna love you with all of it.” 

He paused for a moment. “I'm gonna love you, too.” He brought his hand up to lace them through Link’s.

“We already do,” Link said, squeezing his mate’s hand.

~~

They were having two baby showers. They first had the one for family and friends, which ended with a lot of emotion and hugging. A lot of the more expensive items they received were from their parents, who wanted to buy a lot more but Rhett and Link told them no. If it were up to the new grandparents, they would be stocked to the brim with miscellaneous baby items. 

Now, they were having a baby shower on Good Mythical More, where they would open some of the fan’s gifts. Jen was stacking the table high with boxes.

Link stared, wide-eyed, as more and more boxes were put down, “My gosh, guys, I'm touched.”

Rhett laughed and brought his hand down to Link’s belly, “You're already more popular than us.”

“You bet she is,” Link said, as he picked up a box. “From Minnesota.”

He read the card inside and pulled out the contents, dozens of hand knitted caps and booties for the pup. Link picked up a small, yellow bootie. 

“Rhett, it's so little,” He rubbed the soft material. 

Rhett pulled out a pale, purple hat, which was barely the size of his fist, “Gosh, Link, people are trusting us to take care of something so small.” 

Link smiled, “I know, it's amazing isn't it?”

“I was thinking more like terrifying.”

“That, too.”

They thanked the person that spent so much time making them handcrafted baby wear and continued to open gifts.

At some point, Rhett said something that made the brunet crack up. In the midst of his laughing, Link felt a warm trickle in his pants and he paled. In a matter of seconds, he stood up and ran from the set.

“Link?!” Rhett yelled, alarmed. He stood and followed after his mate. 

Link had slammed the bathroom door, so Rhett knocked, “Link, please, let me in.”

There was silence on the other end, but slowly the door was opened, revealing a red-faced Link. The blonde stepped inside and closed the door. He took the smaller man’s face in hand. 

“What's wrong?” Rhett asked.

Link's face grew even redder, “I...um...when I laughed…” He wasn't able to finish his sentence but Rhett glanced down and noticed something.

Link’s pants were completely soaked through.

“Link, did you have an…accident?” Rhett tried to say as delicately as possible. 

Somehow, Link's face became even redder, and he slapped Rhett on the arm, “Don't treat me like a child, Rhett. I couldn't help it.”

The taller man sighed and wrapped his arms around the omega, “I know, I know. Look, I'll be right back, so don't move.”

“As if I could,” Link muttered. 

Rhett rushed to their changing room and found a pair of Link’s comfy pants. He then went to their office and grabbed a pair of panties from out of his desk drawer, which he had for…reasons. He ran back to the bathroom and Link was leaning against the wall. 

“Okay, let’s get you out of those pants,” Rhett said as he placed the new clothes down. 

Link let out a sigh, “I'm completely mortified.”

“It's fine, Link, it's perfectly normal for pregnant people to have difficulty holding it in,” Rhett said as he helped Link out of his pants. “Especially for male omegas.”

“I know, but…”

Rhett kissed him lightly on the lips, “I'm not looking down on you.” 

Link blinked and nodded, “Thank you.” 

Once Link was out of his wet pants, his panties followed quickly after and the lover half of the omega’s body was exposed. Rhett tried not to pay too much attention to the delectable cocklette lying limply between the smaller man’s legs. 

The blonde wet some paper towels in the sink, “Can I clean you up?” 

Link nodded and averted his gaze as Rhett crouched down to wipe up his wet thighs. As the taller man cleaned his inner thighs, Link could feel himself getting hard despite his embarrassment. A little slick leaked from his hole and ran down his thigh, where Rhett had just cleaned.

“You tryin’ to make my job harder?” Rhett joked, leaning forward to lick up the slick that dripped down the omega’s skin.

“Can we go to our office?” Link asked, glancing at their surroundings. “I don't want you to fuck me here.”

“Who said there would be any fucking?”

Link smirked down at him, bringing a foot up to rub it lightly over the larger man’s growing erection.

Rhett moaned, “Point made.”

They rushed as quickly as they could out of the bathroom, making sure there none of the crew would see them as they ran to their office. Rhett briefly acknowledged that there was really no point in him getting Link fresh clothes if they were going to the office in the end anyway. 

“I can't believe I just ran without pants,” Link said, giggling as he flopped down on their office couch. 

“I ran, you waddled,” Rhett pointed out, staring at his lover who was only dressed from the waist up. 

Link stuck his tongue out, “Strip for me.” With his commanding tone, the brunet tried to take on a domineering sitting position. Well, as domineering as he could get without pants and pregnant.

Rhett rolled his eyes, taking off his clothes. He made a show of removing his pants, wiggling his hips. The smaller man licked his lips as he could smell the thick scent of his Alpha’s arousal. He took off his own jacket and shirt, keeping his silky bra on since he knew Rhett loved to remove it. Rhett slipped out of his boxer briefs, his swollen cock dripping and standing at full attention. Link adjusted his glasses, taking in his attractive mate with an appreciative once over. 

The brunet whistled, “What a fine Alpha, with a cock like that, I might just let you breed me.” 

Rhett squinted his eyes at the the smaller man, smirking when he realized Link fully intended to role play.

“You would let me fill you up with my pups?” Rhett asked, playing along. “Let me knot you up and make you all big and swollen?” He reached out and cupped Link’s already pregnant belly. 

Link nodded and hiked his legs up, bringing his own hands down to spread his cheeks and expose his wet hole, “I'm ready for you down here, Alpha.” He used his index finger to collect some slick and hooked it on his rim, stretching it to show his Alpha how wide he was. 

Though Rhett knew that the real reason Link was so loose was because they had started stretching sessions in preparation for the pup, he couldn't help but think of his mate during his heats. 

The blonde got to his knees in front of the omega and brought a hand up to Link’s spread cheeks, removing the index finger from the spread entrance. 

“God, I've never felt like this before,” Rhett said, kissing all along the omega’s inner thighs. 

Link moaned, “Maybe we’re true mates. Explains why I want your pups so bad.”

Rhett groaned, “I fucking hope so.” He kissed all the way up to Link’s dripping entrance. 

When he reached the sweet little hole he licked up some of the delicious slick before delving his tongue inside the hot channel. Link moaned loudly, taking fistfuls of the Alpha’s hair in his hands. Rhett fucked the smaller man with his tongue, drawing out high pitched moans from him. After several minutes of this, the hole was so sweet and drippy. Link kicked Rhett lightly on the shoulder. 

“Alpha, now!”

Rhett grumbled and scooted Link in a better position. Then, he realized that the smaller man was still wearing his bra. 

“Almost forgot,” Rhett said as he quickly unhooked the bra, Link’s breasts now exposed to the cold air. The soft nipples became hard and stood at stiff peaks. Rhett brought his fingers up to pinch at the nipples, causing the brunet to moan pitifully. 

Rhett cupped one of the breasts, and squeezed in just the right way to make sweet milk stream out of it and down the omega’s body. 

“Can’t wait to see your flat chest become all plump and beautiful with milk,”Rhett said. “I’ll squeeze them and they’ll make a mess all over you.” He leaned forward to lick up the milk that had escaped. 

“Alpha, breed me now! I need you.”

Rhett chuckled, lining his hard cock up with the still presented hole. He pressed in carefully, definitely not rough, like he would during Link’s real heats. Once he was fully seated inside, he gave the brunet a couple moments to adjust. Link was trying his hardest not to slam back and take control, as he normally would outside of heat. Instead he gave a few experimental thrusts backward, signaling that he wished for the Alpha to continue. 

Rhett began to thrust slowly. He had definitely become more careful with Link after he had become pregnant. The smaller man wrapped his legs around his mate’s body, loving the way the thick cock filled him so effortlessly to the brink. The blonde angled his hips and hit Link’s prostate straight on. The brunet gripped the cushions tightly let out a strangled moan.

Link broke character, “Love you, Rhett.” Rhett smiled and was a little uncomfortable as he leaned forward, over the big belly to kiss his mate on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened and Link could taste his own sweetness on the blonde’s tongue. 

The smaller man started to feel his climax approaching quickly and clutched the alpha’s hips even tighter. Rhett’s knot was beginning to catch.

Without even really knowing what he was saying, the brunet muttered, “Mark me, Alpha, make me yours.”

With that, Rhett’s knot took, and he leaned forward to bite into Link’s neck, just hard enough to leave a light bruise right next to their actual mating mark. The omega’s hole tightened around the knot as he came across his own stomach. 

While they were catching their breath, Rhett realized that there was really no comfortable place for him to sit while they waited for his knot to go down. 

“Damn...my knees... are gonna be...hurtin’” Rhett said, in between breaths. 

Link let out a breathy chuckle and leaned back into the couch. 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Link spoke, “So, I think I’m pretty good at playing ‘in heat’, don’t you?”

Rhett shook his head, “Have you ever seen what you’re like during your heat waves?”

Link scrunched up his nose the way Rhett loved, “I tried my hardest not to.”

“I’m lucky if I can get you to say anything more than, ‘Alpha fill me’ during your peaks,” Rhett said, laughing. “Half the time you can’t say anything at all and you just flip over and--”

Link cut him off, “There is no way! I am not one of those incoherent omegas.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow, “Wanna bet? We have video you know…”

“You are such a--” Link’s indignant answer was cut off by a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Rhett answered. 

“Uh, sorry for interrupting,” Alex said on the other end of the door. “It’s just, we’ve been waiting for you guys to come back and…”

Link literally facepalmed, realizing they had left the crew waiting for them.

Rhett sighed, “Sorry, but could you guys give us like… 30 minutes?”

“Yeah, sure,” Alex replied, and they could hear as he began to leave, but before he got out of earshot he yelled, “They’re totally working on baby two before they’ve even had the first one!” 

Link groaned, “We can’t do this at the office anymore.”

~~

It was about a week before the baby was due and they were knotted in their bed. They were sitting up, facing each other after Link had just finished riding Rhett. He was wearing a delicate, blue babydoll negligee that he had purchased to surprise his Alpha. It was sheer, showing off his small breasts, and it had a slit down the center so it was open around his huge baby belly. Needless to say, Rhett was more than pleased with his surprise. 

“Link, your belly is so big,” Rhett said, rubbing the stomach affectionately. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Link hummed, “Me neither, I wanna hold her so bad.” 

They sat sat like that for a while until Link felt a sharp pain, “Ow!”

Rhett looked down, alarmed. 

“It’s just Braxton Hicks,” Link sighed, leaning forward to bury his face in his mate’s neck, taking in his warm scent. 

But then the pain continued, and Link got a little concerned. When he felt a popping inside himself, he knew that the pain wasn’t Braxton Hicks.

Rhett felt a sudden gush of liquid within Link, “Um, Link, what was that?” 

Link could feel panic building within himself, “Rhett, I don’t think it’s Braxton Hicks.”

“The pup’s coming early?” Rhett eye’s widened and he looked down at where there were locked together. “Well, shit.”

Link’s eyes filled with tears, “What...what are we gonna do?” 

“Woah, woah woah, don’t panic,” Rhett said, kissing away the tears. “I’m gonna call Marion, okay?” Link nodded, holding the baby bump for comfort. 

Rhett picked up his phone on the bedside table and called, “Hello? This is Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin. I’m calling to speak to my mate’s OB/GYN, we are having a bit of an emergency.”

One of the nurses answered, “Hi, Rhett, Marion is tied up with something at the moment. Can you tell me what the problem is?”

“Uh well, Link is going into labor early, and we are also a bit...tied up?” Rhett said, grimacing at his scowling mate. 

“Oh dear,” The nurse said. “Has his water broken?”

“Yes.”

“And you are knotted together, correct?”

Rhett paused, “Yeah.”

“I would recommend that the two of you come here as soon as possible. Don’t rush, but get all the things you need and call a cab, we’ll be waiting for you.”

“Alright, thank you,” Rhett hung up the phone and looked at his lover. “Well, this is gonna be fun.” 

“‘Fun’,” Link quoted with a look of discontent on his face. 

Rhett sighed, “We have to get dressed as much as we can,” He scooted off of the bed and lifted the pregnant man up, Link wrapped his legs around the other man. “God, you’ve gotten heavy.”

Link leaned forward and nipped at his collarbone, “It’s your pup I’m carrying so you can suck it, Mr. Complainer.”

Rhett walked them to the closet and they played the strangest game of twister in order to get into some semblance of decency. Both Rhett and Link had shirts on and Rhett had managed to wiggle a pair of pants on. Rhett called a Lyft driver to come get them and wrapped a sheet around their lower halves. 

“Hold on tight,” Rhett said, as he shifted all of Link’s weight to only one of his hands, so he could grab the suitcase they had prepared. They got a text saying that their driver was here and the blonde took a deep breath before stepping outside. Link had somehow managed to burrow himself into his mate.

The driver stepped out when he noticed that Rhett’s hands were full. 

“You look like you’re in a bit of a predicament.”

~~

They finally checked into the hospital, it didn’t do much to help their embarrassment when they were told that this was fairly common. Rhett and Link were sitting in the room that they had chosen months ago, waiting for a nurse to come. It was a nice room, with a sterile smell. Rhett was glad that the bed looked big enough for the both of them, since he knew Link was going to attach to him for the entirety of his labor. 

A younger man walked in with a tray in hand and he smiled at the couple, “Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal?”

Link simply groaned and Rhett chuckled, “That would be us.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Carlos,” Carlos said, placing the tray down. “I’ll be helping with your knot.”

Rhett suddenly had a bad feeling, “What do you mean?”

Carlos picked up a large needle from the tray he just placed down and said, “Basically, I have to extract blood from the base of your knot to get it to go down.”

Rhett’s eyes widened at the needle, “You wanna put that in my knot?” He tried to scoot away from the other man.

Link became interested and glanced over at the needle in the nurse’s hand. The brunet burst out laughing, his whole body shaking. Rhett glared at him. 

“Glad you find this funny,” Rhett said, annoyed. “I’d like to think you enjoy my knot.”

“Don’t be... such a baby,” Link said, trying to contain his laughter. “My contractions are starting to get worse.”

“I can assure you, Mr. McLaughlin, the pain you experience will be far less than what your omega will go through over the next several hours,” Carlos said. “Now, please remove the sheet so we can do this quickly.”

Rhett blushed, feeling childish for being so stubborn when his mate was going to have to endure so much more. The blonde removed the blanket, trying not to allow his Alpha to get defensive while they were in such a vulnerable position. It was pretty amazing, how quickly Carlos managed to sterilize the area and stick the needle in. Within seconds, enough blood was extracted so Rhett’s knot went down. 

“You guys can just relax, it’s gonna be a while until he starts active labor,” Carlos said. “Sleep, if you can. You’re gonna need it.” He left, leaving some wipes so they could clean up. 

Link lifted himself up and off of his mate’s now limp cock, a stream of liquid following him. Rhett grabbed the wet wipes and cleaned the both of them of before pulling his pants all the way up. 

“How are you feeling?” Rhett asked, as the two of them crawled underneath the blankets.

“I don’t know, the contractions are bad but they only happen every once in awhile,” Link said, burying his face in the blonde man’s neck. “Can you press my nape?”

“Are you sure?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah, I just wanna get some sleep before the real pain comes,” Link said. “I don’t think I can do it on my own.”

Rhett nodded and kissed the brunet’s forehead before taking two fingers and rubbing into the nape of his neck. Link sagged down into the bed, completely out. 

~~

Link was in the second stage of labor. Rhett was behind him, and the brunet was lying between his legs. It was important for his Alpha to surround him in his scent as a form of reassurance. 

“Rhett… I’m gonna die!” Link shrieked, tears falling down his face. His hair was matted to his forehead and drops of sweat dripped from his face.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Rhett said, leaving kisses on every area of skin he could find. 

“Okay, one last push on the next contraction,” Marion said, as she saw the pup’s head becoming visible. 

Link’s whine was high pitched as he pushed out one last time, feeling the press of the baby’s head against his entrance. 

“There she is, no more pushing, your body will help her crown on it’s own,” Marion said. “Do you wanna see her? One of the nurses can get a mirror.”

“I can wait,” Link said. “I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” 

Rhett cringed, “Please don’t.”

Slowly the pup’s head worked itself out, and Marion suctioned her nose and mouth to remove mucus from her airways. She then felt around her neck to make sure the umbilical cord wasn’t around it. 

“Okay, I lied, you have to start pushing with your contractions again,” Marion said.

Link whined, “Why do you hate me?” He started to push again.

Slowly, but surely, the baby came out. From her shoulders all the way to her tiny feet. Finally, the baby was out and the room cheered. 

“A beautiful baby girl,” Marion said, lifting her up, the baby immediately began crying. A nurse took her and wiped her down, wrapping her in a blanket and placing a knit cap on her head before she was placed on Link’s stomach. The minute she made contact with Link, she stopped crying. 

Rhett and Link both got a good look at their daughter for the first time, and they were in complete and utter awe. She was so tiny and her little face was all wrinkled. Tears streamed down Link’s face for an entirely different reason than before and he glanced back to see that Rhett was crying as well. The brunet reached forward and gently rested his hand on the side of the baby’s head. Rhett reached out as well and brushed his thumb along her soft little cheek. She was definitely the cutest baby in the entire world, and that was totally not biased at all. It was just fact. 

“Link, she’s perfect,” Rhett said, he voice cracking. 

Link could only nod. The parents were left alone for a couple of minutes until one of the nurses clipped the pup’s umbilical cord and asked if Rhett wanted to cut it. The blonde nodded and once the cord was cut, the baby was taken away so she could quickly be cleaned and measured while Link pushed out the placenta. 

When that was over, their baby was brought back so she could breastfeed. Link slipped down his shirt and brought the pup into his arms. As she came closer, the new parents got to smell her for the first time. It was a subtle scent, as she had yet to present, but it was lovely and warm. Link brought her into his arms and she immediately snuggled close to him, recognizing the close scent of her family. The brunet brought her face close to one of his exposed nipples and she took a minute until she eventually latched on. 

This was probably the happiest day of Link’s life, right next to the day he mated with Rhett. He was surrounded in the scent of his wonderful mate, who had brought one of his own hands up to touch their baby girl’s arm. Not to mention the beautiful girl herself, who eagerly nursed from Link’s breast. The brunet felt a strong surge of affection for the two beings he was sandwiched between. 

Rhett could smell the mix of happy omega and nursing omega coming from his mate. It was so sweet and comforting mixed with the amazing sight of the brunet feeding their daughter for the first time. These were the two most important people in the world to him and a wobbly smile spread over his face.

“Link, I love you,” Rhett said, and he stretched a little to touch their daughter’s head. She was so tiny and precious. “I love you, too.”

Link glanced back at him and smiled so brightly, “I love you, Rhett. You guys are my everything.” 

Despite his obvious mate’s obvious exhaustion, Rhett still thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Their daughter let go of Link’s nipple with a little, adorable popping noise. She snuggled into her father’s chest, obviously content. 

Rhett whispered in his ear, “You’re such a good mommy.” 

Link groaned, “I take it back. You're the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> I may or may not make an epilogue for this story. It depends on whether or not I am inspired to do so. If I do, I'll have to think of a name for their baby girl. 
> 
> I will definitely be writing a prologue for this, in which Rhett and Link first become mates. So look forward to that if you are interested. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
